Chasing a Memory
by MadHatterLuvsAlice
Summary: Based on "The One That Got Away" by Katy Perry. She was His. He was Hers. They had been meant for each other. Twenty years later, Bubbles still believes that. But she let him go and stayed behind. Now he's gone and she forever chasing a memory.
1. Chapter 1

**Chasing a Memory**

By: MadHatterLuvsAlice

**Hatter: **_Okay so this is going to be a solo project for me (at least until Alice feels the need to butt in). So this is of course another BubblesxButch. It's based on the song "The One That Got Away" by Katy Perry and it is an AU but is not a Songfic-er at least I don't plan for it to be. Some things are grabbed from the video but I'm gonna make it as original as I can. Hope you like it__._

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own PPG or "The One That Got Away" by Katy Perry because honestly if I did I doubt I'd be writing fan fiction XD.

**(A/N: This will all be in Bubbles' POV –**_UNLESS_** I state otherwise)**

**Chapter One: My Eighteenth Birthday**

"Can I move yet?" he complained as he 'attempted" to stay in the position I had put him into.

I look up from my sketchbook and smile amused as he struggles to stay still for me. He was sitting at the foot of our bed Indian style, sitting up as straight as he could manage for the last twenty minutes.

"Sorry Butch, I haven't even finished your ears yet- looks like it'll take me an hour just to finish those alone." I tease.

Butch groans slightly, "Well can I at least see it?" he asks leaning towards where I sat at the head of the bed with my back against the headboard.

In response I pulled the book close to my chest and playfully wag my finger, denying him. "No peeking until I'm done."

"Aw come on Bubbles. Your killing me here." He mock pleaded.

I laugh as he whined but I shook my head no "No way. You'll just have to suffer a little bit longer."

Butch raised an eyebrow at me. "Is that so?"

"Yes it is. So stop –"I was cut off when Butch's lips collided with mines. When had he moved?

As he kissed me my mind turned into a silly bubbly mess and I forgot the last five minutes as I threaded my fingers in his raven locks, pulling him closer towards me.

We break a part for a moment to catch our breaths but in our close proximity I notice something…odd.

Butch was smirking…That couldn't be good.

Before I could completely process this, he quickly pulled away leaving me more than a little confused. Until I saw what he had in his hands.

My sketchbook.

"Butch!" I cried as he smirked wider at me.

I had just been ambushed!

I lunged towards him for the book but he quickly shifted slightly causing me to fall into his lap instead.

"Now let's see what we got h …" Butch started as he began examining my sketch, his smirk falling "Unbelievable."

From my position I looked up at Butch's expression and within seconds I burst into a fit of laughter.

The picture he had just grabbed from me was not a picture of him but rather the lamp that was behind him.

"That's…What… You Get…For…P-peeking." I breath out in-between my hysteric cackles.

Butch continues to stare at the sketch, completely shell shock, which only intensifies my laughter.

After a few more moments my laughter begins to die down and is just replaced with a triumph smirk.

Butch finally puts down the book, lightly tossing it onto a pile of pillows. Taking a deep breath, Butch looks down at me and I am met with such as mischievous smirk it sends mine running from my face.

"Your so gonna get it now." He mutters deviously.

I let out a squeal and quickly scurry out of his lap.

"You gotta catch me first." I tease as I bounce myself off the bed, racing out of our bedroom and into the living room just outside.

I immediately hear his footsteps behind me and I attempt to sneak off into our small kitchen area. But he was quicker and I am soon met with the presence of arms wrapping around my waist from behind.

"Caught ya." He declares as he pulls me towards him.

I pout defeated. He always catches me.

I twist around to face him but lose my footing and suddenly feel myself falling backwards- bringing Butch down with me.

We both fall on the carpet with a loud bump. Okay so I fell down with a loud bump. Butch managed to land on his forearms and knees, hovering above me, still keeping me captured between the floor and him.

This time we both break out into laughter.

"Are all artists this mean to their subjects?" he teases.

I stick my tongue out at him again, fighting the urge to smile and failing. "You're just jealous of the lamp."

"So are you replacing me with a lamp now?" Butch says, faking a hurt look as he looks down at me as I laugh even harder " I thought what we had was special."

'Oh God!' I thought amused.

Stifling my laughter, I place a smile on my lips instead and reach my right hand up slightly to hold his cheek. "Not a chance. I just decided… why create a copy, when I get the original all to myself." I answer.

Butch leans in closer, his signature smirk playing own his lips "Good answer."

I giggle and bring him even closer so our noses are touching. "So I'm forgiven?"

"Who said I was mad?" Butch breathes, still keeping the small distance between us.

I lightly smack him on his head and I catch a small glimpse of a rare smile from Butch.

"Oh hey, I almost forgot"

"What Butch?" I say, pretending to be annoyed.

"Happy Eighteenth Birthday Bubbles."

Before I can respond, Butch closes the gap and my mind returns to its silly bubbly mess.

**Hatter: **_Hmmm I'm a little iffy on the ending but I kind of came up on the whole concept on a whim. So what did you think? Inquiring minds want to know! __**So please review!**__ Little or small I want them all (your comments that is). My only request is that you think before you hate. Thanks for reading. See you next chapter._


	2. Update Update Update (I'm Still Alive)

_So hi guys, I'm not sure if anyone is still even reading this cause its been two years since I published anything but I happened to get an alert a while back and I decided I wanted to finish this story because I really did like writing it. If you have been waiting I am so sorry and I promise to finish it – feel free to badger the hell out of me cause I'm trying to finish it in at least ten more chapters. Okay Thank you x (and thanks for sticking around)_

**Oh and next chapter is gonna be called….**

**Chapter Two: In Another Life **

…**. Should be up by Saturday or Sunday :) **

(if you want leave me comments how you feel about me continuing the story)


End file.
